Leather, The Continuation
by BarnOwl500
Summary: UPDATED! This is the continuation of Leather, Who Knew? Sarah takes offense to her friends' highhanded tactics so decides to get them back. I own nothing except for the story concept! Set in Roommates/Girls Next Door universe. R & R PLEASE!


Leather, The Continuation

Sarah stared in abject disbelief and horror at her computer screen. The images were refusing to enter into the soft tissues of her brain's memory, resulting in the constant stare she was shooting the screen. This couldn't be happening. It wasn't. She refused to believe that it was. Unfortunately, the damning evidence on her computer said otherwise so she did the only thing she could think of at that moment. She yelled her supposed best friend's name. Loudly.

* * *

"_**CHRISTINE!"**_

The screech reverberated through the apartment as well as several floors above and below it. Thankfully, she wasn't heard in the basement so the Transylvanian crew still slept on but most everyone else didn't have the luxury of thick brick walls. Christine sighed into her coffee mug as she waited for Sarah to show herself. She muttered as she grabbed the aspirin, knowing she was going to need it.

When Sarah had grabbed her camera saying she was going to load her pictures on her computer, Christine had remembered that she and Erik had forgotten to delete the pictures they'd taken in their rush to spend time together. Unfortunately, she'd been unable to think of a way to get the camera away from her before Sarah had disappeared into her room. She sighed again as the pounding of several pairs of feet became evident. Christine moved to the door to open it for whoever was coming to make sure she hadn't been murdered. Not that that wasn't still a possibility but as of that moment she was still alive.

Erik burst into the apartment, his eyes wild as he looked for whatever it was that had threatened Christine. When nothing became evident he turned confused eyes on her who just shrugged and said one word.

"Pictures."

Erik's eyes widened in understanding but before he could say anything everyone else caught up. James and Javert burst intro the room followed closely by Legolas, Sweeney, and Dresden with Nanny Og bringing up the rear huffing and puffing. All were in various states of undress, most looking like they'd just thrown something on in a hurry (Nanny Og wearing the least much to everyone's discomfort). Jareth was surprisingly absent but Christine and Erik were the only ones who seemed to notice.

"What is it? What's wrong?" James asked as he did a frantic sweep of the front room of the apartment.

"Sarah found the pictures," Christine answered simply but that just confused everyone even more.

Before anyone could ask for clarification, Sarah stormed out of her bedroom, camera swinging from her hand and a decidedly murderous expression on her face. Everyone took a collective step back but Sarah had eyes only for her roommate and one soon to be deceased Opera Ghost (Because Erik had obviously helped her since Christine had been in one of the pictures. Grinning and flashing a peace sign next to the couch where she and Jareth had slept). Susan stepped into the room at this point, having been visiting Nanny Og and, hearing the screech, decided to come see what it was about. But only after she had gotten dressed. Susan swept the room with a bored look, her gaze snagging on a corner of it. She carefully sidled over to it as she watched the unfolding drama.

"Grandfather," Susan said quietly, "What are you doing here?"

Death's eyes slid to his granddaughter before once more looking in front of him.

"I came to make sure I wasn't needed," he answered her, "This is one of those situations that could go very badly, very quickly. And I had nothing better to do at the moment."

Susan grunted her acceptance of his answer. They both turned back to watch the spectacle with identical looks of mild interest.

"What is this?!" Sarah cried as she held up her camera and swung it in Christine's face.

"A camera," Christine answered. Someone snickered but they quickly subsided with the look Sarah shot them.

"I meant what were you thinking when you took those pictures," Sarah all but snarled. Christine gave her a mildly reproving look before answering.

"It's blackmail material to make sure you go through with whatever it was you promised you'd do with Jareth," She said simply but couldn't help adding, "Not to mention the two of you just looked so cute together."

Sarah could only sputter at her friend's answer but she quickly rallied, "You don't even know what he wanted!"

"Of course I do," Christine answered; giving Sarah an affronted look, "Jareth told Erik who then told me."

"That's not fair!" Sarah cried before she could stop herself. Damn it! She was supposed to have outgrown that.

"Alls fair in love and war, Sarah dear," Christine said flippantly, "I think I speak for everyone when I say that we're all tired of the way the two of you dance around each other. We're prepared to do whatever we have to to make sure you go on that date."

As everyone nodded their agreement, excepting Death and Susan who had both disappeared when it became apparent there would be no deaths…yet (They'd also taken Nanny Og with them), Sarah realized just exactly how outnumbered in this she was. This couldn't be happening. There was no way in the world that her friends were trying to set her up with her nemesis. Realizing that this was, indeed, exactly what they were trying to do, Sarah did the only thing that felt right in this situation. She turned and ran back to her room, slamming the door in the faces of her traitorous friends.

Sarah plopped down onto her bed. She knew she was acting childish but at the moment she felt she deserved it. Sarah hadn't gotten away from the Goblin King once to be handed to him years later as a sacrificial gift (she was determined NOT to think about the kisses they'd shared). But while she didn't like their highhanded tactics, Sarah knew she was going to go through with the date. She'd already promised and she never went back on her word. But that didn't mean she couldn't get back at them in some way. Feeling much better, Sarah began to plan her counterstrike.

* * *

James clamped the pillow over his head tighter as he tried to ignore the sounds coming in through the window of his bedroom. He couldn't be sure, not to mention he didn't want to listen too closely, but it sounded like someone was singing sea ditties. Mores specifically, _pirate_ sea ditties. Sparrow singing pirate sea ditties. James was up and had his windows thrown open before he could talk himself out of it.

"Bloody pirates," James groaned as he caught sight of Sparrow and his crew singing and dancing out on the lawn, "What did I do to deserve this?"

* * *

Sarah grinned at James' horrified look before turning her attention back to Captain Jack Sparrow as he and his crew struck up a particularly risqué song about an admiral's daughter who was particularly sweet to her father's sailors. They were trying to teach her the words but considering how much rum they'd consumed it was hard to understand them. Sarah was surprised they were even still standing. Jack caught sight of James about that time and decided it would be a jolly good idea to go up and give him some company. As the crew of pirates made their drunken way inside, Sarah turned to great the newest arrival to the apartment building. The manager and Nanny Og were about to get a new friend.

* * *

Christine jerked awake to the sounds of a voice singing that she had thought (and hoped) to never to hear again. She groaned as it became apparent that La Carlotta was just getting warmed up and gave up on any hope of getting any more sleep. Christine creaked out of bed, grabbing a robe as she went, to find out who the hell thought it would be a good idea to have Carlotta show up here. Erik met her at the door, looking just as disgruntled and sleep deprived as she, with a resigned look on his face.

"I fear this is Sarah's retaliation against what she feels are out high handed tactics to get she and Jareth together," He croaked as he rubbed the sleep from his eyes.

"Lovely," Christine groaned, "Where are James and Javert?"

"The last I saw of the two of them, James was desperately trying to keep a crew of pirates from entering his apartment after Javert opened the door," Erik muttered crossly.

"Why wasn't Javert helping?" Christine asked in confusion as she and Erik took the stairs to avoid getting stuck in the elevator with any other unpleasant characters Sarah might have invited to the building.

"Because he was too busy defending himself against Valjean's daughter. She was lecturing him about all the things he'd done while hunting her father, among other things," Erik answered, "I didn't stay to listen."

The two reached the next floor to find that the pirates had gained access to James and Javert's apartment, leaving the two of them out in the hall, and that Valjean had come and taken his daughter away. James and Javert waved to Christine and Erik wearily as they joined the seaman and the police officer.

"Who knew Sarah could be so vindictive," James said as he rubbed his face with both hands, "Certainly not me."

"Oh I assumed she would find some way to retaliate," Christine answered, "I just didn't think she'd do this."

"What _did_ you think she would do then?" Javert asked. He winced as something in the apartment crashed to the floor but managed not to look in to see what it was.

"I don't know," Christine admitted sheepishly. The three men gave her looks in varying degrees of resigned disbelief.

"You know," said a cultured British voice behind the group, "I could have told you she might do something along these lines. She did destroy my Escher Room, after all."

"I think that was more of an accident than anything, Jareth," Christine sighed. She slumped against the wall as the Goblin King joined them.

"Where have you been?" Javert asked sourly, "We could have used your help to keep them out."

He gestured to the door of his and James apartment as a new round of drunken singing started. Jareth, ever the curious Fae, stuck his head in the door to see what was going on, blinked, and calmly shut the door again. Something, it sounded like an empty rum bottle, connected with the other side of the door and they all winced.

"As I was saying," Jareth continued in an effort to ignore the sounds coming through the door, "Sarah can be quite devious when she wants to be. I would advise apologizing or learning whatever lesson it is she's trying to teach you if you want her to stop."

"There's a lesson to this?"

"Why should we listen to _you_? You never seem to take any of the hints she gives you."

"This is partially your fault you know."

"Your advice is duly noted."

Jareth shrugged but before he could say anything else, the temperature in the building dropped. Christine, who had been quite comfortable in her robe and no slippers, suddenly found she wanted a full outfit used for going out in deep snow and shoes. Shoes would have been wonderful at that point. A collective groan escaped from everyone gathered except Jareth who seemed to have frozen. A distinct deer in headlights look was frozen on his face.

"Please tell me that's not your mother, Jareth," James groaned.

"That's not my mother," Jareth said through numb lips.

"Why do I get the feeling that things are about to go from bad to worse?" Javert asked.

A door down the hall opened and they saw Harry Dresden stick his head out, look at who was coming off the elevator, and slam the door shut. Various locks clicking into place and muttering could be heard as he warded his door against whoever it was coming down the hall. The woman walking towards them was dressed in a well fitted suit and was easily the most beautiful person Christine had ever seen. White hair was done in an elaborate coif, while bright green eyes watched everyone with mild interest. Skin so white it was almost unhealthy glowed with an inner light. Belatedly, Christine realized that Sarah was walking behind whoever this person was and that Jareth was doing his damndest to hide behind Javert.

"Hello everyone," Sarah chirped with a decidedly evil smile on her face, "May I introduce the Winter Queen, Mab?"

Mab nodded in recognition before turning her attention to the distant door where sounds of cursing and hammering could be heard. Bob's voice rose in panic at one point but was quickly lowered again.

"Oh there you are Jareth!"

Mab's attention snapped back to there group at Sarah's words and the smile she gave Jareth had a decided cat spotting the canary look.

"I understand that she and your mother are good friends, yes?"

"Indeed," Jareth said stiffly, "Actually, they're sisters. Hello Aunt."

"Jareth," Mab purred, "It's so good to see you again and while I would love to stay to catch up with you, I really must go have a word with my Knight. However, I shall make sure to come see you sometime soon."

With a little wave to their group that made the air around them colder, she made her way down to Dresden's door. Everyone watched her go before rounding on Sarah who gave them all an innocent expression.

"This isn't funny, Sarah," Christine said.

"Funny," Sarah said, "That's what I thought when you all ganged up on me to force me to go on a date with _him_."

Jareth adopted a martyred expression but before he could defend himself and sooth his dignity a cluck sounded at his feet. Everyone's heads dropped to stare at the black chicken Sarah had on a leash attached to a collar around its neck. Beady black eyes stared back at them, taking particular interest in Jareth who was quite suddenly behind Javert again. Sarah's expression turned practically angelic as everyone glared at her.

"Your halo's crooked," Javert said sourly.

"The horns are in the way," James agreed.

"Your wings are looking a little singed," Christine growled.

"They appear to be a little sooty, too," Erik added.

Sarah rolled her eyes at their comments and clucked back at the chicken. The chicken cocked its head at her before turning its attention back to studying Jareth around Javert.

"That thing is _not_ staying in our apartment," Christine said vehemently.

"Don't worry," Sarah replied, "He's trained to use newspaper. Aren't you little guy."

The chicken replied by promptly pooping on Javert's bare foot. Javert swore as he made his way inside his apartment to find something to clean his foot off with. Shouts of welcome and offers of rum could be heard through the door as well as the equally loud denials of any such liquid from Javert. A sultry laugh sounded from down the hall.

"What are you doing here, Mab?" Dresden called through his door. A note of panic could be heard in his voice, "We had an agreement that when I came to live here you wouldn't bother me!"

"Ah, but an invitation was extended for the week," Mab replied smoothly.

"Invitation?!" The note of panic became more pronounced, "Week?! I did no such thing!"

"No, you didn't," Mab agreed in a falsely soothing voice, "But your friend Sarah did."

"Sarah!" Dresden all but wailed, "Is this any way to treat a friend!?"

"Just returning the favor, Harry," Sarah replied flippantly.

Javert's cursing and calls for the pirates to unhand him sounded through the door but they ignored it. Mab shot a mildly approving and amused look at their group, causing the temperature to drop even more. Christine and Erik were huddled together to conserve warmth while James and Jareth tried their best to tough it out. Sarah didn't seem affected at all.

"She's got a wonderfully devious and vindictive mind when it comes to revenge, doesn't she?" Mad said with a small smile, "She would make a good Fae."

Sarah's small smile disappeared and she glared at Mab. Jareth winced but decided that if she got smote it was her own fault.

"Watch the insults," Sarah snapped.

"My dear," Mab purred sweetly, "That was a compliment."

Sarah decided not to try to argue the point and turned back to the others, leaving Mab to gain entry to Dresden's apartment on her own. The others were giving her very unhappy looks as they shivered in the hall.

"Sarah," Jareth said carefully, keeping one eye on the chicken, "Why don't you get rid of that…thing and we can have a normal discussion between friends."

His words were punctuated by a particularly loud crash from the apartment that sounded like a body falling and what sounded like a cat caterwauling from several floors below. Sarah raised an eyebrow at him but said nothing in answer.

"We'll apologize," Christine said quickly, "It's just that, like I said the other day, we were getting tired of you two dancing around each other."

"Did you ever think about talking to me?" Sarah asked as she studied her nails in an aloof manner.

"We've tried," Erik all but snarled, "Repeatedly."

Sarah's look turned thunderous, which didn't bode well for getting rid of all the extra…people in the building.

"We'll discus that at the negotiations for a cease fire," Christine said quickly before Sarah and Erik could get going.

"Am I really that repulsive that you would not consider going on a normal date with me, forcing me to use underhanded tactics just to get one?" Jareth asked.

Sarah rounded on him and Christine groaned as the age old argument started up.

"Let's head down to our apartment," Christine said loudly to no one in particular, "We can discuss everything there."

She moved off, thankful when Sarah and Jareth, still arguing, began following her. Erik and James looked at each other, then the door to James and Javert's apartment. James cautiously opened the door and stuck his head in to see if he could spot Javert. He blinked and his jaw dropped when he saw him in line with several drunken pirates, singing and dancing, a bottle of rum in one hand. Javert appeared to be just as drunk as the pirates so he quietly shut the door and left him to his fun. He had no desire to be dragged into the middle of that. Erik moved off, James following, the two wincing as Dresden's door finally gave under the strain of whatever it was Mab had been doing to it, another crash sounded in the apartment, and Carlotta's Caterwauling reached new heights. This was going to be a looooong week.

* * *

Javert gingerly placed the icepack against his head but he winced as the movement pulled against his bruised ribs. He couldn't remember what had happened after he'd accepted a drink just to placate the pirates and try to escape but he must have been up to no good to be hurting as bad as he did. Javert also knew that the others had left him there to continue carousing with the drunken pirates instead of rescuing him and he glared at his roommate as he sat down across from him at the kitchen table. James ignored him as he fixed himself a strong cup of tea. The effort of glaring became too much so Javert left off to try again at a later date.

"Sarah admitted that she only invited the…people, for a week so they should be gone before too much longer," James said, "She's also agreed that she'll go on the date with Jareth without too much fuss but negotiations for where they're going will be held between the two of them with Christine and Erik mediating at a later date."

Javert grunted; the power of speech beyond him at the moment. The sat in companionable silence but a disturbance in the hall had the two roommates glancing at the door in confusion. When the chaos became clearer to discern, they decided staying right where they were was just fine.

"SARAH! GET THIS DAMNED CHICKEN OR I SWEAR I'LL ROAST IT WHERE IT STANDS!"


End file.
